


Quite An Eyeful

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn’t care how much the D.I. tried to blame them, it would never have happened if Lestrade had agreed to let them go home first and then meet him at the Yard to fill out the paperwork later. This time it is Lestrade who gets an eyeful. Part of my 'Awkward' series. I don't like to post two things in one day but my clock now says it is 12:08 am.  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite An Eyeful

**Author's Note:**

> Normally MapleLeafCameo would beta this for me but I wanted her to be surprised for once. You will feel smug again soon I promise! LOL
> 
> Thank you starrysummernights for looking through this for me!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters mentioned, sadly, so I cannot benefit from their existence monetarily.

It was Lestrade’s fault. John didn’t care how much the D.I. tried to blame them, it would never have happened if Lestrade had agreed to let them go home first and then meet him at the Yard to fill out the paperwork later. But no, since he was having a bad day (courtesy of finding out his Mrs. was cheating on him _yet_ again) he seemed to be catering to a mean streak that wanted to make everyone else around him suffer too.

 

John would normally have tried to be sympathetic to his friend’s plight, as they met up for a pint once in a while, but he and Sherlock had been interrupted by the D.I. earlier, after a half hour of foreplay, and the good doctor had had enough. Since they weren’t police officers, and not paid for their services, John had them take a detour back to 221B. 

 

In no time, he and Sherlock were as bare as they day they were born and engaging in activities that had them both sweaty and vocal. Sherlock was so involved in trying to fuse his body with John’s, he didn’t hear Lestrade bounding up their stairs. Once again, John acted against the norm and decided that the D.I. wasn’t going to halt their orgasms twice in the same day. Not if Captain John Watson had anything to say about it.

 

The good doctor took a plush arse cheek in each of his hands and tugged before he tilted his hips up and spread his legs just a little bit further apart. Sherlock moaned at being pulled deeper into his lover and he dropped his head to clamp down onto John’s neck as his pace increased.

 

By the time Lestrade got to the open bedroom door, ready to reprimand the pair, he was greeted with the view of Sherlock arching his back whilst in the midst of an orgasm as John cried out, “That’s it! Almost there! Fuck yes!”

 

The D.I turned so quickly he nearly got whiplash before he tore down the stairs.

 

Two hours later, the partners were at New Scotland Yard filling out the much hated, but necessary, paperwork.  A frustrated Sherlock couldn’t understand why Lestrade refused to look up from the files on his desk. Nearby a cheeky John grinned.  


End file.
